


Everyone can see, but your pleasure is mine (Historia de dos hombres perversos)

by diamondcalavera



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Chris is a kinky voyeur, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Necklaces, Oral Fixation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Tom, Tom secretly likes, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondcalavera/pseuds/diamondcalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de 3 historias que cuentan las sexys aventuras de ambos ( principalmente experiencias propuestas  por Chris y.... Tom bueno él solo aparenta que no le gustan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone can see, but your pleasure is mine (Historia de dos hombres perversos)

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy extrañamente orgullosa por como resulto este primer capítulo doy todo de mi cuando se trata de esta pareja, de hecho tenía planeado que Chris escribiera en todo el cuerpo de Tom cosas como “Puta” o “Chupar aquí” pero creo que aún no se abordar muchas cosas como estas estoy acostumbrada a leer en inglés y a mi criterio suena mejor “Fuck me” que “cógeme” ya saben dilemas de un escritor hispanohablante sin más los dejo con este trabajo del cual disfrute de principio a fin escribirlo.  
> [Esta](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1182733973_1/Anal-Sex-Toys-G-spot-Butt-font-b-Plug-b-font-Vibrator-Ass-Masturbator-Vibrating-Massage.jpg) es la referencia del plug

No se había dado el lujo de ir a la playa en mucho tiempo y las pocas veces que lo había hecho iniciada su carrera no había un paparazzi pisándole los talones ni mucho menos un séquito de fans deseoso de un pedacito de su presencia. La salida transcurrió sin problemas aunque pudo divisar de vez en cuando al sujeto que lo fotografiaba y el solo cumplía en sonreír a la nada y comportarse como un tipo normal que se divertía en la playa con su familia.

La molestia de ser observado no se comparaba con su piel quemada - _detestaba el sol,_ se desnudó frente al espejo y pudo ver como su piel oscureció en ciertas partes de su pecho y brazos pero no lo suficiente para perder su color normal, tiro de su calzoncillo, era claro que esa zona nunca perdería su color, lechosa y sensible, Chris en una ocasión había recalcado que sus lindas nalgas redondas eran perfectas para ser rasguñadas y así lo había hecho, las marcas rojizas habían valido la pena con tal de escuchar a Chris gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Un agradable escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias  mientras esperaba a Lucas para recogerlo y tomar su vuelo hacia Nueva York, dentro de pocos días estarían en la premier de la cuarta película en la que trabajaban juntos Chris y él.

Su celular vibro. _Oh_.

“Hola compañero.”

“Hey Chris ¿qué pasa?”

“Nada andaba navegando en internet, lindas fotos tuyas déjame decirte que te ves muy bien has ganado musculo.” Chris suspiro” sin mencionar que esas- ¿trusas? resaltaban muy bien tu culo.”

“Oh, ¿las viste? En realidad era una ¿sunga?”

“Jajaja no lo sé amigo solo sé que somos pésimos con los nombres, dejémoslo como tu traje de baño” río entre dientes  mientras un pequeño silencio se hizo presente “Tengo muchas ganas de verte.”

Tom sintió pulsar su entrepierna no podía describirlo el australiano sabía perfectamente como transmitir lo que quería con tan  pocas palabras, - _y el simplemente quería cumplirlo_ sentía la fuerte necesidad de complacer a Christopher en todo sentido de la palabra “Yo también” se limito a contestar y lo demás paso a ser una plática monótona. Chris río. – _Si, quiero darle a este hombre todo lo que necesite_ pensó y colgó.

***

Desnudo solo con su trusas puestas Tom tembló y acariciaba sus clavículas queriendo espantar el nerviosismo ocupando sus manos, sentía el impulso de cubrir alguna parte de su cuerpo ante la mirada penetrante de Chris.

“Pon tus manos a los costados” dijo y él obedeció lentamente sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Chris había expuesto lo que tenía planeando y Tom no podía evitar sentirse asustado ante la idea, el plug dentro de su culo había sido trabajado muy dentro y por él mismo sin ayuda, Chris solo le entrego el juguete junto con un par de interiores negros cortos - _una talla un poco más pequeña que lo que acostumbraba,_  y le ordeno que fuera al baño e inmediatamente después de introdujera el plug se pusiera la ropa interior.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de disfrutar el camino que hacia el juguete dentro de su culo con ayuda del lubricante.

Ya se encontraba medio duro dentro de la diminuta ropa interior. Observo su traje cuidadosamente tendido en la cama listo para ponerse, hizo contacto visual con Chris que parecía no importarle llegar tarde a la premier.

“Date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro.”

“Chris no tenemos tiempo para-“

“Claro que si, date la vuelta y haz lo que te pedí.”

El británico no discutió mas, se arrodillo y luego se sostuvo dejando que sus palmas y rodillas acariciaran la alfombra, lo siguiente que escucho fue el movimiento de Chris detrás de él y un “plop.”

No era el sonido que normalmente haría un tubo de lubricante y luego percibió el olor etílico del plumón.

“¿A quién le pertenece este lindo trasero?” dijo Chris acariciando los redondos glúteos del mayor.

Tom nunca se había cuestionado de que Chris era el único que podía darse el lujo de poder cogerlo y que por lo tanto esa parte intima suya podía ser del australiano y usarla a su antojo, cada vez que quisiera, correrse dentro o fuera _–todo,_ la idea le excitaba enormemente y aun mas ser marcado de alguna forma por él , un dedo empezó a delinear una línea a lo largo de la división de su trasero dejando que el contacto casi fantasmal de ese dedo sobre la tela empujara mas dentro el juguete, suspiro profundamente.

“A ti” respondió con voz temblorosa.

“Entonces no te molestara que marque lo que es de  mi propiedad” el plumón hizo contacto con la ropa interior “ _cógeme_ ” fue la palabra que sintió plasmarse, apretó su culo codiciosamente alrededor del plug -y era tan injusto saber que no tendría alivio hasta después de que terminara la premier y eso si se comportaba.

“Chris porfavor-“

“Por favor nada” giro su cuerpo para continuar ahora en la zona de su entrepierna “C. Hemsworth” las letras blancas se veían distorsionadas gracias al bulto formado, sus muslos temblaban ligeramente mientras que Tom trabajaba su respiración lentamente para calmar su excitación, pero no servía de mucho si Chris seguía observándolo de esa forma, de sus eléctricos ojos azules solo quedaba un halo, era un alivio para Tom que para el australiano era igual de difícil controlarse.

Sostuvo sus hombros y tiro de él hasta levantarlo de la alfombra para postrarlo frente al espejo para que pudiera admirar su obra completa, los músculos bien esculpidos en sus brazos y muslos que eran abrazados por la prenda de color negro que resaltaba más la tez clara lechosa, sus rostro y pecho sonrojados de vergüenza y su  temblor casi encantador de no ser por Chris que creó una imagen totalmente diferente, haciendo de Tom un hombre deseoso de ser cogido urgentemente contra cualquier superficie, duro y dispuesto pero sin dejar de ser el objeto de placer exclusivo de alguien más. No creyó que fuera tan bueno.

“Eres tan hermoso” dijo soplando aire caliente en la nuca de Tom arrastrando un poco sus labios sobre su piel, el mayor dio un suspiro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en su hombro “Cuando salgas todos sabrán lo caliente que te encuentras gracias a mí, tan dispuesto y abierto a cualquiera  que cumpla en saciar tu codicioso agujero” Tom tembló su nombre empujando su trasero hacia la entrepierna de Chris, cuando la fricción empezaba a cruzar la línea que podía desatar un caos en el cuarto de hotel, lo empujo y giro para tomar su saco “Vamos compañero se nos hace tarde.”

***

El trayecto en el auto fue fácil exceptuando cada vez que quería acomodarse en el asiento.

Todo transcurrió con relativa normalidad, se acercó a sus fans a firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías, sintió comodidad saludando a los demás actores que comenzaban a llegar y por un momento ya no estaba esa sensación quemante entre sus muslos, fue hasta que llego Chris y lo sintió. Fue una vibrante forma de anunciarse - _literalmente_ , los gritos ocultaron el gemido que escapo de su garganta, sostuvo el barandal que lo dividía del público tan fuertemente que sus nudillos palidecieron, un chico le pregunto si se encontraba bien el solo asintió mientras giraba solo para encontrarse con  la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Chris.

El muy bastardo no le había dicho que el juguete tenía un mando a distancia, se dio cuenta cuando metía la mano en los bolsillos de su saco y era cuando su voluntad quería desmoronarse al sentir las vibraciones, por el momento suaves  _-¡demasiado!_ cuando era su turno de posar juntos apenas hizo contacto visual y  sintió como lo rodeó  por la espalda con uno de sus fuertes brazos, metió su mano libre en el bolsillo y presiono.

Solo Chris pudo escuchar el atormentado y roto suspiro.

Se abrazó a la idea de que todos sabían lo mojado que estaba debajo de su traje pero que sobretodo podían ver a través de sus pantalones a quien le pertenencia   _\- a uno de los Hemsworth_ y lo que era capaz de hacer tan solo por ser llenado; arrodillarse y tomarlo ahí mismo, su autocontrol era mucho y solo posaba a las cámaras por pura inercia.

“¿Tom te encuentras bien?” para Lucas era transparente, era su trabajo, intuyo que parecía un desastre, su espalda mojada en sudor y con mirada ausente.

“Solo-“ suspiro y froto su cuello “un poco cansado necesito descansar” sobre-estimulado en realidad muy dentro quería perderse en su placer, recibir un poco de alivio, tanto movimiento a su alrededor lo ponía ansioso.

“Vamos, ya podemos entrar  te traeré una botella de agua.”

“Gracias.”

***

Incontables horas de sufrimiento dieron sus frutos cuando tropezaba para poder bajar sus pantalones mientras que Chris se desabrochaba con una desesperante calma.

Tom se acomodó en la cama ansioso solo con sus trusas puestas abriendo sus piernas  “Vamos bebé deja de jugar conmigo  necesito tu pene ya” Chris solo dio una risa corta y tajante sin apresurarse aun en desnudarse.

El poder de las palabras de Tom llenaban el miembro de Chris pero lo hacía más saber lo necesitado que se había puesto, el británico parecía tener suficiente  y con su pene ya fuera comenzó a acariciarse mientras movía sus caderas estimulándose un poco con el plug, Chris se apresuró y abofeteo su mano.

“¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarte?” se abrió paso entre las piernas del mayor y empujo sus caderas Tom gimió ante el empuje tan brusco y sin cuidado, retorció su cara en una sonrisa rezando una y otra vez su nombre. “Deseas esto tan jodidamente” tiro de su flácido cuerpo y  lo obligo a arrodillarse, sus húmedos ojos rogaban a que Chris sacara ya su gran miembro a lo cual no lo decepciono, lo tiro fuera ya duro y listo para joder la boca de Tom “Vamos has tu trabajo” empujo su cabeza en la mejilla de Tom que parecía hipnotizado, abrió su boca y le  dio paso a su garganta de un solo golpe.

“Oh dios si, vamos bebé chupa más duro “el británico obedeció  tragando con abandono, Chris se había preguntado como consiguió ser tan bueno con las mamadas, aun no se atrevía a preguntarle ya que le atormentaba saber la respuesta, su lengua serpenteo en la corona y una contracción lleno su estómago, tomo un puño de sus cabellos y tiro hasta que la respiración  de Tom acariciaba su pelvis, repitió ese movimiento un par de veces ensuciando de poco en poco su barbilla con saliva, la mano de Tom se perdía entre sus piernas empujando el plug mientras Chris cogía su boca.

La boca llena de Tom empezaba a convertir sus gemidos en chillidos, tenía una fijación oral que a Chris le encantaba, su trasero ligeramente levantado con la trusas aun puestas hechas a un lado para dejar que el plug se deslizara dentro y fuera, se sentía en el borde de su orgasmo con semejante visión y retiro la boca de Tom quien  la mantuvo abierta chupando el aire que necesitaba, sus hombros subían y bajaban – _esperando._

“¿Que tanto deseabas esto Thomas?”

“Oh Chris mucho-” cerro sus ojos, otra vez su placer era retirado de sus manos, trago duro “demasiado.”

“Debiste ver tu cara allá fuera, todos y cada uno saben el tipo de zorra codiciosa que eres, cuando publiquen las fotos  y vean lo mucho que deseas ser tomado, harán lo que sea por un espacio en tu culo o en tu boca ¿pero no será suficiente verdad? ”Tom se quedó callado “Tú lo que necesitas es mi pene ¿no es así? Solo el mío.”

Tom estaba en éxtasis.

“Si-”

“Pero te has comportado tan bien que mereces una recompensa, date la vuelta.”

Tom no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, giro su cuerpo  y alzo su trasero como una ofrenda, Chris quería llevarlo con sus trusas puestas, no quería perder la vista de las ahora difusas letras que le generaban un morboso placer, no solo podía marcar su ropa, podía hacer de su piel un lienzo, correrse en sus muslos, sus glúteos _–todo_ Tom no se negaría, se preguntó que tan bien lo llevaría.

Sintió como el juguete tiraba fuera de el, deliciosamente lento, Chris podía ver lo abierto que se encontraba y sentía su cara arder. “¡Ah! ¿Que estas- oh dios” el australiano deposito húmedos besos en su entrada.” ¡Para, para! Chris por favor.”  

Chris se apresuró, alineo su miembro en su agujero y empujo todo el camino, Tom sintió como todo el aire era expulsado de sus pulmones en un placentero grito.

El choque de ambas pieles no tardo en volverse más fuerte, el toque familiar cálido y aterciopelado del interior de  Tom volvía a Chris loco, el lubricante se había secado a lo largo del día dándole dolorosas descargas de placer a Tom que gemía fuera de sí cada vez que el otro rozaba su próstata

“¿Anhelabas tanto esto no es así? Conseguir tu culo llenado por mi verga” mantuvo el ritmo castigando cada vez más a Tom con el roce constante contra su próstata, crispando sus nervios alrededor de él “Oh mírate voy llenarte tanto bebé” Tom conseguía sacar el lado más salvaje de Chris quien acostumbraba ser cariñoso en la cama pero sus más bajos instintos salían a la luz porque se sentía seguro y adorado por este hombre que accedía a sobajarse con tal de darle placer; lo quería tanto _–demasiado_ tomo su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo al compás de sus embestidas que comenzaban a errar.

Tom sin previo aviso arqueo su espalda “¡C-Chris!” apretó sus paredes entre espasmos aun siendo cogido por el rubio que lo conducía a través de su propio orgasmo llenándolo como lo había prometido, empujo dentro hasta que su pene se volvió flácido otra vez y el semen espeso escurría entre los muslos del mayor.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acostó en la cama, le quito la húmeda ropa interior y  tomo una toallita limpiando el desastre que había hecho en él.

Tom suspiro satisfecho “Dios fue fantástico” sus ojos amenazaban en cerrarse, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un  orgasmo tan delicioso, el menor asintió y  se acomodó a un lado suyo sonriendo igual de cansado agradecido que accediera a su extraña fantasía. “¿Zorra? ¿Enserio?”

- _Ah eso también_ Chris se sonrojo “Perdón fue el momento”

“Está bien” respondió con voz ronca de “me gusto” beso su nariz con cariño,  le abrazo  aprovechando la bruma de su sueño y  cerro sus ojos “me gustas , me encantas y  haría muchas cosas por ti ¿sabes?” dijo para luego caer dormido.

Chris  abrió mucho sus ojos sin creer lo que había escuchado, pero sin pensarlo mucho respondió.

_“Yo también”_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
